


Riders on the Storm

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef and Mick caught in a thunder storm, and an old photograph reveals more than just memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders on the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Moonlightaholics Champagne Challenge #115. Also a follow up companion piece to ‘Pictures of You’.

  
Mick wasn’t sure exactly how it had happened. One moment they were running to get out of the torrential downpour that had burst over head, Josef grabbing his wrist, half dragging, half pulling him along, urging Mick to, “Hurry up, damn it. This new suit cost me a small fortune. I’m getting soaked.” The next they were both tumbling headlong down a ravine, rolling through briar patches, and tangled masses of undergrowth, until they came to rest at the bottom with a resounding, “Oof.”

“Great.” Josef was preparing to fire off a round of his very own, special brand, of righteous indignation when the situation they were in became apparent. Mick lay sprawled beneath him, his face turned a fraction to one side, still close enough to kiss, if either one of them were to adjust position slightly. Josef could feel Mick’s breath fanning hot against the side of his face, felt the quickening of Mick’s heart through his chest pressed atop Mick’s own. Felt Mick’s growing erection lined up next to his.

 _Oh Christ, the things he wanted to do to this man…_

Josef considered the situation. And then realised the tree branch sticking up vertical from Mick’s sternum, might present a hindrance. For a moment he was tempted to leave it there, have Mick lying paralysed, and at his mercy.

Mick had other ideas. “Don’t you dare, Josef? Take the branch out,” he managed to rasp through lock jawed teeth.

Josef huffed, rolled his eyes, and then pushed himself up into a squat haunch. Gripping the branch with hand, and steadying himself against Mick’s chest with the other, he pulled the offending object out.

“Spoil sport.” Josef couldn’t resist parrying at least some degree of burlesque, as he watched Mick splutter, and gasp back to life.

“You’ll live,” Mick rubbed the area on his chest where the oversized splinter had been, and then extended his hand toward Josef. “Help me up.”

Josef took hold of Mick’s hand, and stood up, yanking Mick to his feet, a little too hard. Hard enough to send Mick spilling forwards, pushing Josef back against a nearby tree as he fell into him.

“Oops.” Josef chuckled, hands reaching down to caress the curve of Mick’s buttocks, then squeezing tight, pulling Mick closer.

“What are you doing?” Mick leant back, and arched a curious eyebrow. Still, Josef noted, Mick didn’t seem to be making too much of an effort to spur his advances.

“You need to me to draw you a diagram?” Josef’s hands went to the front of Mick’s shirt, fingers balling at the material. And then Mick was being spun around, his back pressed against the tree this time as Josef swapped their positions. “Come on Mick, it’s not like we haven’t done this before,” Josef was saying then, his lips working along the line of Mick’s throat, fingers skimming the waistband of Mick’s jeans.

“Josef,” Mick began to duck, and weave out the way of Josef’s attentions, “we’ve just fallen a hundred meters down a Valley, and your answer to this is ‘let’s have sex’?”

“You know me, Mick,” Josef held firm, tittering with amusement as he began working on the belt buckle, and top button of Mick’s jeans; “sex is my answer to everything.”

Mick groaned, half with arousal, half at the lame response he felt Josef had given. “I thought you were worried about your suit getting wet?”

“My suit’s already ruined, Mick. Falling down a mountain tends to do that.”

“What if someone sees us?”

“There’s no one here but us. We’re a hundred meters below sea level, Mick. Although with any luck, a snack will drop by.” Josef rolled his eyes with all the world-weary impatience he could muster, and then remarked breezily.

“Shit.” Mick felt himself starting to give in. “Just not here, ok?”

“Fine.” Josef nodded his agreement, and stepped back, trying not to sound too put out. He had a hard on that needed to be taken care of sooner, rather than later. All that residual adrenalin coursing through his veins had left him feeling antsy. Extending his hand for Mick to take, Josef began scouting for a suitable pathway out of their current predicament. “Up there,” Josef eventually pointed towards a steep, but manageable incline where the undergrowth looked worn, and trampled.

“Where are we headed?” Lightning cracked overhead as Mick began to stumble his way over piles of fallen leaves, and twisted remains of tree branches. Josef was just ahead, nimble, and fleet of foot as he picked his own way effortlessly over the terrain.

Mick felt a pang of envy at how easy Josef made everything look.

“Back to the Chateau, and you know if you weren’t so busy trying to be human all the time, you might find things a bit easier yourself.” There was no recrimination in Josef’s voice, just a matter of fact observation. He’d sensed Mick’s feelings.

“Says the man who nearly fell off a rooftop he was too lazy to jump up to in the first place.” Mick shot back with a wry smile.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.” They’d reached the top. Even then Mick noticed Josef made no attempt to let go of his hand.

They walked along the night’s highway, arms swinging comfortably together, hands clasped, brushing against their sides. Mick didn’t think to question. They’d always kept each other company this way, when no one else was around. Immortality could be a lonely existence; you soon learnt to find comfort where it was offered.

Another bolt of lightning sparked overhead, Mick began to sing under his breath. The sound carrying low on the wind, and rain above.

“ _The world on you depends, our life will never end. Gotta love your man…_ ”

“…I didn’t know you cared.”

“What?” Mick had been miles away. He shook his head, and regarded Josef with a puzzled look.

“No really, Mick. I’m touched.” Josef squeezed Mick’s hand in his, grinning as he waited for the penny to drop.

“Oh shut up.”

Josef’s Chateau was less than a mile up the road, a sprawling symphony of bluestone, bricks, and mortar. Josef had purchased the property some forty years prior, just after Coraline’s untimely demise. “A place for them to get away from everything”, he had said.

Josef let go of Mick’s hand then, and raced off ahead, turning back only once to see if Mick was behind.

“Asshole.” Mick swore through gritted teeth, and then took of running after Josef. Vampire or not, Mick had done enough running for one evening.

Josef had made him give chase before. He wondered sometimes if it was Josef’s way of making himself feel wanted, needed. Or if perhaps Josef was just trying to force his hand, get him to admit his own desire in the scheme of things.

Mick caught up just as Josef reached the front door, and began fumbling urgently in his pockets for the key. The door unlocked, Mick found himself grabbed hold of, and pulled inside, spiraling with Josef through the open doorway.

“It’s just mutual relief, Mick.” Josef pressed Mick hard against the passageway wall, riding Mick’s outer thigh as he worked frantically to remove Mick’s wet clothing, and then shed his own.

“Yeah, I know.” Mick wondered why Josef always felt the need to remind him of that. They’d established boundaries long ago. Josef was growling against Mick’s throat now, his fangs making tiny puncture wounds in the soft flesh. The two of them stripped naked, Josef’s fingers scratched across Mick’s chest and then sought lower. “Sweet Jesus.” Mick gasped, and bit down on his lower lip, when Josef’s fingers found their mark.

For a moment Mick thought Josef was going to get the both of them off standing right there in the hallway. Josef’s cock was pressed level with Mick’s own, his hand spanning both their shafts, stroking along the length.

Josef had other ideas. “Bedroom,” he pulled away just long enough to command. And then the two of them were somehow managing an orchestrated tangling of fangs, and limbs, still joined in heat, devouring one another’s lips as they staggered their way towards Josef’s bed.

“Do you want me to…?”

“No,” Josef shook his head, as he fell back onto the mattress below them, and pulled Mick down with him. “I want you to fuck me this time. Just go easy, it’s been a while.”

Mick watched as Josef reached for the lubricant in the bedside cabinet draw, and began prepping both of them. He thought back to the first time he had agreed to be on the receiving end. He hadn’t liked it much at first. Apart from the discomfort he had felt a desperate urge to urinate, had even grabbed hold of his cock, and alerted Josef to that fact, until Josef laughingly reminded him that Vampires didn’t possess functioning urinary tracts. Mick allowed himself to relax then, and the urge had gradually changed to lightning bolts of pleasure shooting along his spine, and traveling down to his toes, and fingertips. After that he had learned to love being fucked. And Josef did it so well, Mick was almost disappointed he wasn’t going to be the one on his back that evening, with his legs wrapped around Josef’s waist, or on his hands, and knees, face pressed forward into the pillow beneath as Josef pounded him from behind.

“Come here,” Josef was whispering to Mick then, fingers digging into the side of Mick’s skull as he drew Mick downwards, urging Mick towards his lips. “Come here. Fuck me.”

Mick groaned as Josef took hold of his cock, and guided it towards his entrance. And then he was being enveloped by a sensation of heat, and tightness. Josef’s hands gripping Mick’s arse, spurring Mick forwards.

“Shit.” Mick bit back another groan as he withdrew, and then thrust back into Josef’s space, gradually picking up speed, and rhythm. Already he could tell neither one of them were going to last. It was too good; it was always too damn good when they were together. He stepped up the pace, listening to Josef mewl, and growl beneath him, his fingers clutching at Mick’s back, nails digging sharp lines into Mick’s flesh.

Mick thrust forward a few more times, and then felt Josef stiffen, and arch upwards. His whole body trembling as he hung suspended on a knife’s edge.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Josef gave a triumphant shout, and then fell into a protracted orgasm. Fangs sunk deep into the side of Mick’s neck, the muscles of his arse clenching rhythmically around the base of Mick’s cock, pulling Mick over the edge with him.

They showered, and cleaned up. They would fuck again later, Mick was sure of that. Once in a night was never enough. Neither of them had bothered to redress. For now though it was back to business as usual. Just two best buds hanging out, shooting the breeze, and enjoying each other’s company.

“Switch the TV on if you like.” Josef adjusted the pillows behind his head, and then handed Mick the remote.

Mick pointed the console at the box in front of him, and began flicking through a myriad of channels. Next to him, Josef drifted in and out of a light sleep.

Finding nothing of interest to watch, Mick decided to head to the fridge for some refreshment. He was always thirsty after a session with Josef. Informing Josef of his plans, Mick got up, and headed down to the kitchen.

On the way back, he passed by one of Josef’s bookshelves. Setting his glass of blood down momentarily, he began browsing through titles. If there was nothing on TV, at least he could find something to read. He finally settled on a rather worn looking copy of Wuthering Heights. Heathcliff’s story would fit well with the mood of the (still) stormy weather outside. Mick pulled the book from the shelf, and opened it, intent on skimming a few passages.

A photograph fluttered out from between the yellowed, and dog-eared pages. Mick bent down to pick it up, and then froze. The inscription on the back read, ‘New York, fond memories.

 _It couldn’t be…_

Mick turned the photograph over. It was an image of him, and Josef, their hair soaked wet from pouring rain. Josef was looking straight at the camera; stiff shouldered, and serious, Mick’s own expression looked happier, more carefree.

 _The past always catches up…_

“Just mutual relief hey, Josef?”

Josef was jolted awake by the sound of Mick’s voice. Mick stood over him, next to the bed, a photograph held between his thumb and forefinger.

Josef felt his heart go into his mouth. “It’s just an old picture of us,” he tried to wave a dismissive hand. I forgot I even kept it, don’t go making a big deal.”

“Don’t go making a…” Mick shook his head, and looked incredulous. “Josef, this is a big deal. You never keep photographs. You don’t even have a photo of Sarah. And this, ‘New York, fond memories’?”

“What do you want me to say, Mick?”

“The truth might be a start, Josef. All those years, you constantly reminding me of rules, and boundaries.”

Josef quieted for a moment, and then shifted across the bed, patting the empty space on the mattress next to him. “If I’m going to bare my soul, the least you could do is sit next to me,” Josef tried to sound matter of fact, a note of teasing creeping into his voice. It wasn’t working; Mick could hear his underlying nerves.

“How was I supposed to tell you, Mick?” Josef began, as Mick stretched out alongside.

“You could have tried.”

“What, just casually drop a line into conversation?” Josef scoffed, “Oh, by the way, Mick, did I mentioned I fell in love with you at 3.50 pm yesterday? Hand me that bottle of blood.”

Josef flourished a mock extravagant hand through the air, and then regarded Mick with a pursed lip expression of disapproval.

“You still should have tried.” Mick repeated, as he chewed on the pad of his thumb.

“Are you saying it would have made any difference?”

“I don’t know, maybe?”

“By the time I got over myself, long enough to say anything to you, you’d already hooked up with Beth.” Josef seemed to ignore Mick’s remark. And then he was stammering out a hurried apology, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to open old wounds.”

“It’s ok. It’s been more than ten years. Something tells me she isn’t coming back.” Mick felt Josef’s hand slip into his, felt the relaxed familiarity of his friend offering comfort.

 _His friend? Lover? What now?_

“I am sorry it didn’t work out between the two of you.”

“Yeah well,” Mick brushed Josef aside, and cleared this throat. “You tried to warn me.” And then he was drawing in a sharp breath, and letting his next words tumble forth in a rush of air. “I think I feel the same.”

“Pardon?”

“I said, I think I feel the same. About you, I mean. About us.” Mick repeated, and then quickly clarified.

Josef froze in position, unable to speak, and stared at Mick as if he’d just encountered some rare, and shy woodland creature, one that would bolt if he made the slightest false move.

“Well?” Josef heard Mick asking him then, one eyebrow raised, awaiting an acknowledgement. “Aren’t you going to say something, come back at with me one of those devastating one liners of yours?”

His admittance had taken the both of them by surprise. Mick tried to hide his own fear behind a thin layer of mockery.

“I…” For a moment Josef was transported back in time, back to a night in New York. Another night like this, when he had found himself uncharacteristically tongue tied, and without words. “Do you want to have sex again?” Josef fell back on familiar territory then. Physicality he knew, that he could control. The other stuff - He’d tried that once with Sarah. Things hadn’t turned out so well.

 _Maybe with Mick things would be different…_

“That really is your answer for everything, isn’t it?”

“Well, you know me, Mick.”

Mick was looking at Josef with a lopsided grin, “Yeah, I think by now I do. Come here.”

This time it was Mick’s turn to whisper heated instruction. The sex slower this time, less desperate, more connected. They fucked until Mick was sure he couldn’t stand it, couldn’t remember the last time he’d had it this good, fucked until they were both emptied, and filled, strung out, and sated.

“No promises, alright?” Mick rolled to his side when they were done, Josef spooning him from behind, an arm draped protectively across Mick’s chest.

“No promises.” Josef nodded an agreement, and smiled when he felt Mick’s fingers entwine with his. “You still going to be here in the morning?”

“Yeah, always.”

 _No Promises…_

Mick waited until he heard the rhythm of Josef’s breathing change, Josef’s breathing becoming slower, shallower, and then finally ceasing all together as he drifted into sleep. Another bolt of lightning sparked against Josef's bedroom window, Mick began to sing under his breath. The sound carrying low on the wind, and rain outside.

“ _The world on you depends,  
our life will never end.  
Gotta love your man…_”


End file.
